She's a Handsome Prince
by ArtisansMuse
Summary: Ryoma just moved to Japan land of the wonderful food but the horrible looking sailor uniforms. Fuji was bored of his middle school life so why not spice it up with the new transfer student? Lets see how life plays out for this cute little couple. FujixRyo
1. Just the beginning

Chapter 1

Ryoma looked at the monstrosity before her, "You have got to be kidding me." She said quietly to her mother who stood by behind her, "No dear it's true this is your school uniform. Isn't it cute?" Ryoma begged to differ the thing was ugly, pink and green? What kind of cracked up nut job chooses that for some stupid school uniforms? She made a mental note to make sure Karupin 'accidently' rips it to shreds or father/ Ryouga would 'happen' to spill permanent juice on it so it wouldn't have to come off either way she wasn't wearing they thing they called 'school uniform'.

She eyed her brothers' old uniform she wanted to wear that. It looked more comfortable plus the thing had pants! Couldn't go wrong with pants right? Pushily like any nosy mother, Ryoma was forced to put on the damn thing she looked at herself in the mirror deeming that she looked retarded in the stupid monkey suit for girls. It was like the people designing this were purposely trying to make whoever peered upon the damn thing hurl. The colors lacked sense on top of that it was a sailor uniform. This isn't the Showa manga period you know! "Ahh…Ryoma you look so cute!" her mother gushed as Ryoma tried to pull down the riding skirt how the hell did girls stand to wear the stupid thing? Ryoma only preferred wearing shorts this short! Like a busybody her mother suddenly began to play with Ryomas long hair it was up to her waist.

It was also the only thing that she treasured as a girl after all the guy side was much more interesting. "Oh! Kokuburi chan~ (A/N kokuburi is the equivalent to 'dwarf' or something like that) don't you look cute!" She turned to see her annoying and very useless brother sizing her up, "For the last time brainless I'm not a freakin Kokuburi." Her mother twisted her hair tightly bringing tears to her eyes as her mother fastened one fo those girly barrettes in her hair. "But your just so small…Kokuburi-chan." She rounded on her brainless brother and fired back, she was okay with being called anything but short was not one of those choices, "Oh? If I'm a Kokuburi, then that thing in your pants that proves your worth as a man must be nonsexist-." Before she could say another word her mother slapped her upside the head, bringing more tears to her eyes from the tight design her mother had weaved into her hair, "Ryoma! You're a lady! How many times do I have to tell you to speak properly?"

Like a moron her brother began snickering in the corner of the room, she shot a glare at him that guaranteed retribution and proceeded to shut up as her mother clucked around her fixing her up this way and that. Ryoma couldn't wait to get rid of the damn uniform that graced her frame, because there was no fricking way she would be able to stand the draftiness of not being able to wear pants. She took a look in the mirror at the hair do that her mom gave her another outstanding work by Mrs. Echizen, it was a pretty side ponytail with flower barrettes that almost made the sailor uniform work. Smiling her approval her mother moved away while Ryoma examined herself in the mirror.

Even if the hairstyle was pretty, even so Ryoma still voted a no for this get up, there was no way she was spending this much energy in getting dressed. After all she was going to join a club and she didn't have time to make herself look like this nor did she have the patience or skills with a hand brush and rubber bands. It was decided she would go to school with the guys uniform tomorrow with her hair pinned up as close as possible to her head as usual, plus things were much more convenient this way.

Fuji sat at his seat as usual a smile on his face, he looked out to the tree outside the window as usual half day dreaming, half paying attention to class. Ah it was a beautiful day for relaxing and tennis, he wondered since this was the new semester and tennis season what cute little freshmen would arrive. "Meet our new transfer student Ryoma kun, Ryoma will be staying for half of our classes as a special advanced program." Fuji turned his attention to the class, wondering why everyone was suddenly squealing. He looked straight into yellowish eyes, Fuji examined the boy he was short, from the looks of the jacket definitely a freshmen, his hair was soft and shiny looking a brilliant green tint to it and his features were incredibly feminine.(not that he could talk -.-)

However, the sharpness in those eyes was what drew him most, although most would probably mistake this boy for a cute and adorable to pick on, Fuji knew this one was a bit more on the indifferent side from the way he stood and the way he seemed to ignore the stares. Fuji chuckled to himself; it looked like they had collected another cat-like person. Fuji glanced over to Kikumaru who was emerging from his morning cat nap. "First year, Echizen Ryoma… Yoroshiku." He stated in his low voice. He provided no other information as he looked at the teacher for an assigned seat. Fuji smirked to himself as he spotted the tennis bag the boy had with him. It looks like this year in the tennis club things would get a little more interesting. The boy sat in the seat directly beside him. Fuji smiled at the newcomer, "Fuji, Syuusuke. Yoroshiku." Fuji stated neighborly, slightly surprised that the boy muttered something akin to a yes.

It was the first time someone didn't blush when they looked into his face. Most girls would have already been jell-o in his hands and some of the boys would stutter at his feminine looks. Fuji turned to the teacher, a slight smile that was always on his face a little bigger, this year would be very interesting. Looked like his Onee-chans tarot card readings were correct yet again this year would be very fun.

Ryoma looked at the board tired and a bit grumpy mom didn't cook her Japanese breakfast as requested, Ryouga had thought it would be a good idea to wake her up with a sloppy kiss on the cheek and a stupid sister complex act. Not only that but she had to stay up trying to make that stupid uniform as un repairable as possible to put off wearing it possibly for the rest of her middle school career. If she could help it maybe she could pull the same stunt in high school because more then anything Ryoma hated wearing skirts. They were a pain in the ass and wearing them was like telling guys "LOOK AT ME IM PROBABLY AN EASY CATCH!" She only had to look at her retard father and her low IQ brother to know that, stupid skirt chasers they were the reason she didn't have any girlfriends and their over protectiveness scared off any prospective guys friends.

She went through the morning in a daze, when the bell rang she barely had time to pull out her lunch when she was swamped with classmates and their basic and annoying questions. When they began to get a little to over familiar with the stroking of the hair or placing hands in all the wrong places she fled to the roof, to take a nice afternoon nap, determined to get away. It was a stressful day, and since the next subject would be English she was gonna skip, even if it was her first day in transferring here enough was enough and being treated like a damn huggly snuggly teddy bear was doing nothing to repair her mood.

She looked at the slowly drifting clouds as she rested her head on her tennis bag using it as a makeshift pillow, making out the shapes of the clouds until she fell asleep.


	2. Inspecting the new playground

Uhhh ok since this is the first time I've ever done this sort of thing…

Thank you to all who favorited, story alerted, and or subscribed. My mailbox has sucker punched me with all of your encouragement.

To reviewers.

BlueNaruAngel21- yeah I will depending on how busy I am I'll probably crank out this story pretty quickly. (she hopes)

The 2nd Coming of Gaara- I will…bye

Ryo Ryo-((((TH)= to hikaru (TR)= to ryu)))))) (TH)-Thanks! That's really nice of you. (TR)- …*poke* *poke*…XD

Shikamaru's lazy twin- ill talk to you later…

Fuji 2.0- thankies ^.^

Megamilan-thanks ^.^

Afallenheart- I'LL TRY! I SWEAR! Cus I know if I don't someone *cough*lazy twin*cough* will kick my ass if I don't!

Disclaimer: I don't own it, god just isn't fair that way.

Chapter 2

She looked around the tennis courts they were more then she expected the way her stupid dad had described them were a bunch of dirty pits. Then again granted that he was raised in the dinosaur age as a knuckle dragging Neanderthal, which of course a million years ago she shouldn't have expected much truth to his words. Once again she stopped and prayed to god she would never degenerate to his degree and wouldn't catch his latent talent in stupidity as her brother had. She continued onto the courts curious apparently there was no girls tennis team established and they didn't have enough funds to create one she had discussed it out with the principle and Ryuzaki said if she could keep up with the guys pace then she could join the guys tennis team.

Which she was expecting, but she knew she wouldn't fall behind, too many years with her brother who was only good for manual labor and a punching bag and competing with his freakish strength would easily bring her up to par with the guys she had full confidence in that. Since also she was dressed in a guy themed tennis outfit as well they wouldn't underestimate her and no one could claim they were going easy on her because she was a girl. Another great part of her outfit, although she knew she would get it later she could always hide behind the excuse that the school handbook or rules never stated that a girl had to wear a girl school uniform. It, was the only good thing she learned in America. How to go by the book and use the loop holes to their fullest potential.

She looked at the tennis practicing as she got in line with the other freshmen. She knew the rules already and how it operated but she knew that it wouldn't be long until she hopefully made it into the regulars. She adjusted her hat, being sure not to disturb her pinned up hair she had made this morning, it was easy to pine her hair up strategically like this rather then bother with her mothers' prissy fussing. She walked into the courts setting down her bag to what she thought was a secure place watching a familiar sight that never seemed to disappear.

She watched as a couple seniors tricked a bunch of freshmen into trying to hit a can with rocks in it with a supremely jacked up price. She turned to ignore them, they were after all the poor suckers falling for it, and it wasn't her fault if someone just not that intelligent fell for baiting, or rise above the baiting. She heard a freshmen by the name of ' Horio' come up to bat she knew with those muscles there was no way he would be able to hit the can in many, many years, even then she wasn't sure. Because by the way he was bragging she was sure he probably was one of those unlucky bastards who wouldn't live to 21, and even that was a very low statistic for someone as annoying as him.

She began to walk away… That is until she heard the price they had jacked up, quickly she turned around a smirk present on her, face, a face that said, "I'm gonna make me some easy money."

She walked up to the seniors asking if she could play too, and like any greedy snob the agreed. She smirked, hook line and sinker. Easily she grabbed the ball from the nearby basket and grabbed a racquet. She hit the can with her good control as a warm up, "So senpai, if I hit it 100 times will you give me a million yen?" She continually hit the can until there were no more balls in the basket. She turned to look at her senpai wanting to collect that money. Oh did she love money, it meant food from Macdonalds, and ice cream galore and maybe a bunch of sushi.

She had never spent her personal money on clothes, in fact she had never understood the strange fascination women seemed to have with clothes. For Ryoma clothes were easy, and that meant just grab pants and a shirt and off ya go! "Arai, are you picking on the freshmen again?" Ryoma turned to look at a big guy with purple eyes and black spiked hair. Her first impression of his was… A bozo. She glanced at the senpais realizing that her money was getting away along with the upperclassmen. She sighed, she could just see all of the ice cream cones she could have bought with that money just fly away.

Looks like she was stuck to exhorting money off her brother again, which in itself wasn't such a boring thing at all. She turned stare at the idiot who had chased away her juicy prey with an expert eye. He was an upperclassmen for sure, you could tell he was much bigger, his muscles were toned, from what she knew was the strains of tennis. Although he didn't dress like a regular she was able to assume he was one with the way he held himself, because people didn't act like that unless they held some sort of power over the team.

As to why he was here and not with the other regulars… She inspected his body, the tilted angle he stood, the way he slightly favored one leg over the other. The slight limp said it all, an injury was a definite reason why the person wasn't playing. "Hey freshmen play me." He said looking over to her. She looked at him with an assessing gaze she raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure senpai?" "Its momoshiro-senpai." Said a person behind her, by the way his voice grated on her ears he was definitely that loud mouth from before.

The older boy raised an eyebrow, "Yeah let's play." She sighed walking up to him. It wasn't her funeral if she lost. "Which?" he asked, "Smooth." Came her reply, It landed on rough, but he still gave her the serve. She didn't like being underestimated. She wondered if she should simply smash him to the ground. And she would have, if she didn't remember that mother had always told her to be kind to the handicapped and elderly.

She bounced the ball up and down, glancing at her opponent. Well… He was injured, and he was definitely elderly. Although it pissed her off that he towered over her, she reminded herself that she would grow… she hoped. She threw up the ball and gave him a normal serve, and she let the game begin.

She hit the ball back again wondering when this senpai would just forfeit the game or call a tie, after she hit a couple points going easy on him, he was after all injured. She heard the freshmen from before whisper that there was no way the bucket for brains bozo on the other end of the court would lose to her. She wasn't planning on losing, only making it look like she just barely won. "Hey, freshmen do something more interesting."

She turned her attention back to said moron, wanting to ask him the same he was boring her as well. And she was trying so very hard to keep calm and try not to smash him in the face with a racquet and be violent. Mother said she wouldn't make a Japanese breakfast if Ryoma started anymore 'unintentional' fights in her school. It wasn't her fault people just pushed all the wrong buttons, and it wasn't her who started the fight but them. She was way too smart to fall for baiting and strike first.

Because in America whoever hit first is the one who started it, so technically she could always say she was doing it out of self defense. "I don't want to." She said stubbornly wondering if she should reveal that he was hurt. "You cocky-" She sighed and served a twist serve to shut him up already. He froze, as she looked at him with steady eyes wondering if he got the message already. He looked shocked for a moment then smirked. "I get, we have a tie." She said nothing knowing if she did say something she would protest about that. After all who wants a tie with a gimpy old man?

She turned to put away her racquet to find a shadow go over her she looked up wondering what was it now the world wanted of her? Her lunch money? "Are you Echizen Nanjirou's kid?" wondering who in this day and modern age would want to know about her perverted lolicon father with a bikini fetish, she looked up. She zipped her bag and slung it over her shoulder, to see another knuckle dragging Neanderthal with a camera with a sort of shiba inu dog outlook.

"Yeah." She looked at her watch it was about time for practice to end, and she needed to get to the grocery store to buy her favorite little kitty Karupin that new treat advertised on TV. She turned and began her trek home ignoring the missing link behind her with the camera to walk home as she felt her stomach rumble. After the grocery store she was definitely gonna get a big order of hamburgers and eat them. She smirked, she had after all filched darling nii-sans wallet.


	3. Little sheep are just so cute

Thanks to those who have favorites and or story alerted.

Reviewers:

Lady Artemist-thanks I'll try my best to update often.

M_DOG-yeah I'm very well aware Ryoma isn't I thought I would give sarcasm a try but I guess I don't have it quite down yet.

100% Hell Fire- Your brother really isn't a problem; please trust me when I say I've met much more difficult people to handle. Your brother is considered as sweet as cherry pie to the some people that I know. Plus the more childish side of me loves, to tease him, so… please excuse my actions, your brother I find is just to fun ^.^

Shikamaru's lazy twin-dearie you already haunt me everyday so hows your usual haunting any different then this?

Ryo Ryo- (I'm gonna go split personality on you again) Momo: AWwww ^.^ Arigatou!!! You're really nice! Muse: *looks at Hikaru and shrugs* Try to make sure he doesn't bleed too much you'll get the carpet dirty. Momo: *pokes Hikaru with immense fascination* Cool! I haven't seen a dead person since I went to that cadaver lab at the hospital, and got to talk with all of those med students! But, please don't die Hikaru chan you're too fun to die ^.^ Muse: …

CCC: thanks will do

Karupin: *waves catnip in front of the kitty's face then gives it to him* thanks will do ^.^

sweet butterfly Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ: Don't worry I'll update, I've got death threats if I don't.

Disclaimer: You already know I don't own the series so why ask?

Chapter 3

Fuji opened the door to his family home, after a long day at practice. He had heard from Momoshiro that the new freshmen in his class was very interesting, it made him happy to know that there would be someone new to shake the charts and statistics of the Seigaku tennis team. He removed his shoes at the door smiling quietly to himself his thoughts turning over to the, short feminine boy who had become the first advanced placement in English in Seigaku. So he was the new freshman who was joining the team. Fuji was remembered the way the boy basically cold shouldered him which usually didn't happen.

He was a quiet and secretive boy, who seemed like a very anti social cat. "Ah! Shusuke, welcome home." His older sister called from the kitchen. "I'm home." He called softly back. He approached the kitchen thoughts of the boy still in his mind, it was sort of hard to believe that he had given Momoshiro trouble and had already riled up the other upperclassmen like Arai and his little group. "Ara, Shusuke, why are you smiling like that? Did something interesting happen?" He sister asked as he entered the kitchen. "Saa… It seems that I found a very interesting little sheep to play with today." He said the smile ever present on his face.

His sister gave him a smile in return a mirror of his own, "Really now? Is it cute?" Fuji put down his bag, "Very much so." "Like Yuuta?" His older sister asked, Fuji looked to her his blue eyes beginning to show, "You could say that." His sister giggled and turned back to her cooking, "Have fun then Shusuke." He smiled as he looked out the window, very sure that he would. Sheep after all were very fun and interesting creatures, especially when you unsettled them a lot.

~~~~Ryoma~~~~

She felt a cold shiver run up her spine as she shampooed her hair. Strange since the warm water was steaming up the place so badly that you could barely see out the window or look at yourself in the mirror. Was this a bad omen? She wondered to herself. She shook her head there was just no way. She had done nothing, wrong so therefore, there wouldn't be anything to fear right?

Just then her annoying brother pounded on the door demanded to get out of the 'god damn bathroom' in reply she only took longer to complete her bath. Ryoma after all did not rush on the demands of others. And if her brother thought he could command her well she would just have to do the opposite of what he did now didn't she?

-some time later-

*beep* *beep* *beep* rang her annoying alarm clock she grumbled as she struggled out of the covers to turn off the obstruction of her blissful sleep. She knew she shouldn't have stayed up to read the rest of that tennis article, when she was tired already. She yawned, stretching her shoulders glancing at the time only to feel a jolt of surprise. Holy Shit she was going to be late! She rolled out of the bed crashing painfully to the floor upsetting her dear little Karupin who had settled in her warm spot as she pulled the blankets along with her in her descent to the hard wood ground.

Just then the door bursts in her brother all dressed in ready with that stupid smile of his saying, "Ryyyooooommmmaa~~~~ Wake up!" He looked down at her on the ground as she glared up at him a gaze that clearly asked him, 'Why the hell didn't you wake me up earlier.' He sighed and turned " Damn and I thought you were still asleep. Yeah mom says she made Japanese food, and it was getting cold."

Ryoma felt something drop to the bottom of her stomach she wasn't sure if it was her heart or oncoming dread. Why of all days did she have to wake up late???? She brushed her teeth then threw on the uniform she then put on the wig as she stumbled down the stairs moving to put on her socks she glanced at her watch hoping that she had time to eat the Japanese breakfast, mother had so kindly made, only to frown as the watch denied her that little hope. Looks like she would just have to run to school, she wanted to cry the beautiful Japanese food was going to go to waste!

She put on her shoes and opened the front door her head hanging, as she noticed the position of the sun. It was tilted differently then what she was used to seeing at this time of day… Unsure she called back to her mom, "M-mom?" Ryoma turned to look at her mother who had stuck her head out of the kitchen doorway, "Yes? Ryoma dear?" "Wha-what time is it?" Ryoma asked Her mother looked at the clock in the kitchen, "6:45" she said. "Why?" Ryoma felt the anger begin to boil up.

She glanced at the staircase Ryoga was going down. He tricked her! She took the shoe off of her foot and hurled it as hard as she could at the little retards head. It made a satisfying smack against his face, as he fell comically down the rest of the stairs. If there were two things Ryoma hated, those two things would be getting in the way of her sleep, and getting in the way of her favorite foods.

It was just the iron rule of life, you never got in the way of these two things! She picked up her shoe which still remained on her baka aniki's face hoping that footprint mark would remain on his face for the rest of the day. She walked to kitchen trying to stay optimistic, at very least she would get her lovely food right? She sat down at her place at the table, picking up the chopsticks while deciding what first to eat. "Itadakimasu."

~~~Fuji~~~

He sat at his seat, in English, reflecting on the mornings events. Nothing in particular happened during morning practice. Although it wasn't just rumor that this 'Ryoma' had upset some of the upperclassmen. You just had to follow their pointed glares at the little freshman to see it. Actually you had to be blind not to see it. Fuji smiled in his desk, knowing the more he smiled that way would scare the teacher off calling him.

His teacher already had the unpleasant experience of calling on Fuji while he thought. Poor teacher got a perfect answer that could outclass his own English, and since then the teacher never called on him again. It was like that with most of his teachers. He glanced at the freshman who sat beside him his eyes were closed and clearly not listening. Interesting it seemed that the kid had enough knowledge to easily take on the teacher. "Ok next. Echizen, read the next passage." Fuji watched as the freshman slowly opened his eyes and rubbed the sleep out of them while standing up textbook in hand.

As if he had practiced reading the passage, the freshman said it without stuttering, a page and a half until the teacher stopped him his face paling at the perfect accent and pauses. Fuji felt a slight thrill through him. Wonderful, he was smart to all the more fun to mess with. The bell rang for lunch and as usual the freshman made himself scarce after all he wasn't the type to patiently fend off fan girls. "Hey! Fuji!" Kikumaru called as he brought his lunch up with him. "Lets go find the others!" Fuji nodded, "Sure."

~~~Ryoma~~~

She put her tennis racquets down on a bench beside the chain link fences, doing freshmen work as the rest of the club members entered. She watched them all very carefully, as the regulars came in. She didn't know their names except for three. Fuji, Kikumaru, and Momoshiro. Two were in her English class while she had faced the handicapped one yesterday, while the rest of the regulars were out, one down a couple more to go. Well almost, she wasn't sure facing off with someone whose got a halfway broken foot really counted for anything.

She listened to her self proclaimed 'friend' Horio babble half believing him for some reason he knew a lot, granted that it was all useless information no one really wanted. Sighing as most of the regulars entered and after being assigned 100 swings she turned back to look for her racquet to find them gone. She circled the bench and looked under it as something sunk inside her, was this why she felt that shiver up her spine last night?

Her dear racquets, racquets she had cherished over the years simply missing in action. "Hey!" she called to a freshman whose name escaped her a short boy with a sort of kappa-ish hairdo, "Did you guys see my racquets?" When she got a negative she had an even deeper sinking feeling. Shit she had spent a lot of money on those racquets. What the hell was she going to do now? "Hey freshman!" called a certain annoying upperclassmen who she swore to god was a descendant of some monkey.

"Play me!" It all clicked, Ryoma felt the anger building up, little r tard took her racquets! When she said nothing he smirked, "Here since it looks like you don't have a racquet use this." He threw to the ground an old beat up racquet that had been clearly neglected by time. "Stop acting arrogant, freshman then maybe you might see your precious racquets again." There it was the straw that broke the camels blood. She had been told to be courteous but this was simply to much she grabbed the racquet up. All she knew was that this upperclassman that had a name very close sounding to 'apple pie' was definitely going to get schooled by her.

Arai served and she hit back a bit surprised by the sound and the way the ball went. She had let her anger let her make a stupid mistake, she kept adjusting her blows as her moves became more and more accurate. She smirked she could do this. She hit hard rotating her body as she went to put force behind her moves, ecstatic that her opponent was crumbling on the court. When he asked for the match to stop she flatly refused.

No one messed with her unless they wanted to get bitten. In the end she won on top. "Mada Mada Dane." She said a smirk on her face, what a wonderful day. "Everyone is to run laps!" came a sharp voice startling her. She turned to see who she assumed to be the captain. "Everyone." Without question Ryoma began to run, mother always said you one way or another paid for every action you did, and if running equaled schooling an annoying upperclassmen. Then by all means run her until she couldn't run anymore.

~~~Fuji~~~

He smirked as he ran knowing full well that it was worth seeing the freshman beat Arai down bringing the boys ego down three or four notches. Fuji was right to keep his eye on this one, he could feel it things would get all to interesting all to soon. A perfect way to pass the time, what better way to pass it then to attend to his cute little cat-like kouhai?

Well everyone there you have it my update and just in time for thanksgiving too! Hope you enjoyed, and please review so I can keep writing ^.^


	4. What a Wonderful Day

Thanks to all of those who have favorited and or alerted etc ^.^

Reviewers:

Weiweian- Yeah I know I'm trying to work on originality, I after all am not going to make an episode for each chapter or little action the characters do in the anime. That would take forever! Not only that but it becomes predictable, so don't worry I'll work on it. Plus Ryoma and Fuji need some time together to get together right?

Plush-will do ^.^

animelover4ever69- will try to ^.^

^^*- ok ^.^ I'll try my best to continue… well actually I have a couple of death threats over my head if I don't ^.^'

Ryo Ryo-

Momo: Thank you Hika chan your so sweet ^.^  
Muse: Yes, we will try to keep accuracy from now on.

Momo: Ruu-tan…*pokes him in the cheek* is also very cute, although not like hika-chan

Muse: Don't mind her, shes just trying to mess with your head…

sweet butterfly Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ- I will update as soon as I can I'm hoping that I can crank out maybe two chapters a week, then depending on how many reviews I'll post them

Fuji 2.0- yeah I fixed it, I'll try not to slip up again ^.^'

KirbyKyoto or KK- KKKAAAYYYYY wiw do ^.^

Zero-onE001- Thanks ^.^

Disclaimer: I don't own it…. WWWAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 4

Ryoma stretched in the sunlight on the rooftop, happy for once this week. She had woken up on time, and she didn't feel sleepy, mom had cooked Japanese food. She had gotten away from those scary girl people, sometimes she wondered if being dressed as a guy was really worth it… Then she thought about the way guys looked at her in America, deciding that it was safer if people thought she was a guy, after all what could girls do to her?

She turned on her side the glass of finished milk beside her, Inui the freaky glasses guy told her that she would get taller if she drank a lot of it, he said she would only have to look at Tezuka buchou to see the results. She really hoped that that would be the case, she was really tired of people making fun of her because she was short. Namely a certain too-stupid-to-be-alive aniki and an old-fossil-from before-the-dinosaurs-were-alive father. She sighed in bliss of the warm sun, it was a good day, a pretty good week, she had won a spot in the regulars team no problem although she didn't want to do the split step until it was later in the game.

At least though it would stay in the club and wouldn't get into the ears of other teams. Although she didn't like the fact that people were going to underestimate her because she was a freshman and a small one at that, it was really their loss, and an easy win for her. (It really was the curse of being young). On the other hand, the faster she got rid of them, the faster she got to play strong people, but that still didn't change the fact that she didn't like playing losers. Her mind continued to concentrate on random things in the blissful sunlight, it was warm, it was break time, and she had nothing better to do, so she slowly sank into a blissful sleep.

~(Fuji)~

Fuji followed Kikumaru his smile still present on his mouth, they were going to the roof to eat today, away from prying eyes away from annoying fans. That's right the people that were going, was Fuji, Kikumaru, Kawamura and Oishi. Tezuka had errands to run, Kaidoh was talking with the teacher and Momoshiro was on his desk, asleep, as usual.

They walked to the roof, all of them joking about the latest new circulating around the school although Fuji barely acknowledged what it was, he had better way of obtaining information and it was always the correct information about school happenings from his special…contacts he had established throughout the school. To be honest he had set up the system to prepare for Yuuta coming in, but Yuuta transferred out, and Fuji was left with a network that collected school gossip and tested its authenticity with no purpose.

It was a loss, but at least Fuji now knew everything that happened in the school. Plus it was nice to know that none of the darker sides of the school would challenge him, therefore his club would be safe and that was all he really cared about in this school at this point. He opened the door to the roof, letting his eyes adjust the blazing sun. There situated in the middle of it lay, the upcoming Rookie of the club. Echizen Ryoma. From this point of view the little freshmen looked particularly girly, smooth skin in the sun lips partially parted.

It was a too bad the others were with him now, because if they hadn't been he would've probably began to mess with his new found, object of his twisted affections. He didn't have Yuuta to play with so, the freshmen would have to do, since Yuuta was away. "O-CCHHHIIIBBBBBIIII!!!~~~" Shouted Kikumaru, Fuji felt the air pass him as the most acrobatic person leapt in the direction of their dozing kouhai, at top speed.

Fuji watched as Kikumaru expertly grabbed up the little tyke and rolled the kid into a noogie effectively waking their little kouhai up. "Stop it Senpai!" Echizen protested, trying to pry Kikumarus hands off his head. "Eiji, be nice." Said the gentle Oishi who was seating himself in the shade. Fuji turned to follow, although he wasn't directly messing with his new little sheep, watching this wasn't to bad either.

Fuji watched with a smile as Eiji dragged the freshmen by the neck toward the shade the kids bag in hand. Fuji wanted to get to know the freshmen a little more, his information sources all described Ryoma exactly as he had portrayed himself in Fuji's class. Not shy, just indifferent, sleepy sort of fellow in class and killer on the tennis court. The strange combination was an interesting mix that Fuji couldn't keep his eyes off of.

Resignedly the struggling kouhai settled down, and Eiji dropped him ungracefully on the ground. Fuji could tell that the youngster wasn't particularly happy about being rudely awakened from a nap, but Eiji proceeded to ignore it and began babbling to the younger boy. Fuji was amused to see that the freshmen didn't particularly get mad a bored expression crossed his face as he propped an elbow on his knee, halfway asleep to Kikimaru's hyperactive words.

Amazing that anyone had that much concentration to block out Kikumaru, or even the patience to try and block out Kikumaru most people would have yelled very loudly at their most gymnastic player. Just then Kikumaru was staring Echizen an inch away from his face and said, "You know Ochibi, you really look like a girl."

~(Ryoma)~

She froze, the moment those words left her senpais lips, "Eh?" she asked a bit unsure. "Eiji!" cried her other senpai Oishi. Ryoma felt her eye twitch, she was so hoping that Kikumaru was joking. "Demo! Look, soft hair, big eyes and really short! No matter how you look at it Ochibi looks like a girl!" Ryoma looked at the red head, a spike of fear, lodged in her heart, this guy was definitely dangerous!

Like the nice senpai's they were they defended her, so she wouldn't have to blatantly lie and tell them that she wasn't a girl. It would've made her feel bad. She felt an uncomfortable feeling come over her, like she was being watched, she followed the path where she thought it was coming from. For a moment she was paralyzed by cold blue eyes, she was frozen, until Fuji's eyes reverted to their normal rainbow shapes.

She felt a shudder go through her. Did he know? At that very moment the bell rang. She sighed a breath of relief, she gathered her stuff and bid her senpai's goodbye. She was in the clear… at least that was what she thought. An image of those piercing blue eyes sent shivers up her spine, she had a feeling that he would be the hardest to keep things from. She would have to be more careful of this 'Fuji Shusuke'.

~(Fuji)~

He watched the clouds float by it was almost time for practice, but that wasn't what he was thinking about. That freshman had strange reactions, for a guy being called a girl. Fuji was sure that the reaction would be immediate denial, from that type of person. He knew that since all humans were different they had different reactions.

For example if Kikumaru were called a girl he'd say something along the lines of 'Really? Nya~' Oishi would deny and blush, Tezuka would look at you with a dumbstruck look. Kawamura would stutter and turn as red as an apple, Kaidoh would glare, and Momoshiro would deny immediately. Fuji had a pretty good idea what the freshman's personality was like, the two outcomes he had predicted for that situation was sigh and look away reflecting on how Kikumaru was silly, or get embarrassed and deny right away. However, the freshman looked confused and flustered as if he were hiding something, or was it a she, who was hiding something?

He would have to get the faculty part of his network to do a little looking for him. He looked out the window at the floating clouds, it seemed that their little freshman was more then he seemed. The bell rang right on time, as he slid out of his thoughts his smile back and present on his face. Although, he was going to get some of his faculty networkers to do a little work for him, it wouldn't hurt for him to do a little checking of his own now would there?

The prospect gave him a little light to the situation, today was going to be a very fun day.

-

-

-

He jogged along side the crowd, keeping an even pace with everyone neither falling behind or pulling ahead. He loved to watch the panicked faces of the others desperate not to drink Inui's juice. Although he didn't understand the aversion to it, he thought that it was quite good, in fact, once you got past the strange texture that it held. Then again the Fuji family taste buds weren't made for everyone.

He watched in interest as Ryoma pulled up ahead of them, as he handed Kawamura a racquet using the burning master of the team as a shield as he pulled ahead of everyone, Fuji noted the feminine physic, however since they were all in middle school it really wasn't that rare to have a boy be as big as a girl, they were after all only on the beginning stages of puberty. Results like that didn't happen until high school hit.

The way Echizen was like a guys, smooth not at all reckless as a girl would run, then again with that much talent Fuji could only imagine how many years Echizen had played tennis to perfect that running style. On the outside, Echizen seemed 100% guy, but Fuji knew that no one could completely eliminate, their gender, no matter how hard they tried. There had to be at least one girl mannerism that Fuji could go off of…

Maybe though, it might be something that was normally not shown during school times it looked like Echizen was very good at this. Either that or circumstances at home had made her/him like this. Fuji wanted to know, at very least it would keep him occupied for a while, since Yuuta wasn't there. He pulled up beside the others to cross the finish line, watching as they panted on the ground, aside from Tezuka and himself who merely stood slightly out of breath.

He watched Echizen as he/she panted on the ground beside Momoshiro. Looking at the new interest of his life.

~(Ryoma)~

She sat there at the dinner table eating her Japanese dinner, this almost nightmarish day was ending on a good note. She sipped at the milk beside her, when she noticed everyone at the table looking pointedly at her, "What is it?" she asked as she began drinking her milk more deeply. "Kokuburi chan… Are you trying to grow some really big breasts or something?" At the question she couldn't help but choke and spit it all on his face, "Huuuuhh?" she asked, clearly confused. "Oh! So my daughter finally wants to be sexy!" Said her halfway drunk father.

"What?" she asked shocked that would even come out of his mouth, well she sort of knew that he was a freakin pedophile but still! "Well, its just… you've been drinking a lot of milk recently Ryoma." Said Nanako looking at her straight. Still Ryoma didn't see the connection. "Doesn't milk make you taller?" she asked, now unsure.

"Yes… and no." interject her mother, after she had given Ryoga and her stupid father a rather large bump on their heads. "You see, Ryoma, for a girl, you do get taller, but so do your breasts along with it." She said it in a kind way, the way mother told her things that she needed to learn. Ryoga, began to laugh at her, making fun of her for it. In response she grabbed her cup of tea and hurled it straight at his face.

She was taking back those words. This nightmarish day was ending in nothing but embarrassment. She excused herself from the dinner table and made her way upstairs. Somehow today was just simply, to exhausting.

XD finished!

Please review ^.^


	5. Almost out of Cover

Thanks for story alerting and adding this story to their favorites ^^

Reviewers:

^^*: right? Fuji is after all the scary genius hidden behind his smiley face ^.^

weiweian: doumo arigatou ^.^ thanks

RikaHime-chi: Thanks your words make me happy

Pyro-Fox: she uses a wig, but she doesn't use the wig for practice because its hot and will fall off with enough movement something she can't afford to show right?

Wiccachic2000: Sorry for the belated update, I got brain block.

Midnight Twins: Thanks ^.^

sweet butterfly Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ: Sorry for the belated update ^.^ Brain block ya know?

BB: Will try to ^.^

Shikamaru's lazy twin: What am I doing now? Eating clams or something? I'm updating!

abandoned-angel-of-fire: For the fact that I'm sicking Fuji on her? Yeah most people would feel bad XD.

KuroKiraHime: Merow ^.^ thanks for the long review it makes me vvveeerrryyy happy ^^

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of tennis

Chapter 5: Almost Out of Cover

"You loser." She told her brother on the couch, bags under his normally bright golden eyes, a frown was replacing his normally bright and annoying smile.

If there was one thing that Ryoma hated more than the everyday 'idiot' role that she put up with, it was the 'depressed "It's the end of the world!" fanatic' mode that he went into sometimes.

How he got this way? Very simply, he got frosted. In what? A date of course, some other guy caught his dates 'interest' and she dumped him for the other guy.

"Shut up! Let me waste my life away." Ryoma sighed, mom wanted her to get up and get the groceries and to do that she needed Ryoga, he was her main pack mule after all.

"Waste your life away? Please you're not wasting your life away. No, that's what dad does when he reads that trash he calls a magazine. No, what you're about to do is help me with the shopping."

He put his head in the pillow and said into it. "I'm busy." Ryoma could swear to god slapping him would be very fun.

"Busy? How could you busy? You're sitting there doing nothing and besides it's not like you have a girlfriend anymore."

She saw shoulders droop. Whoops, now she now she thought she should be feeling guilty, she then looked very deep into her heart, did she? Nope, the day she felt bad for Ryoga was the day she stopped loving Japanese food and everyone knew that, that day wasn't coming. Sighing she decided it was time to get down and dirty. She pushed lightly on the top of the couch and just like she expected it too, it tipped over and rolled him across the floor in a comical way.

"You did that on purpose!" Ryoma looked away gathering the shopping stuff.

"Yeah." She told him her voice revealing her boredom on her way outside knowing that he was going to scold her all the way to the market.

Sometimes it was a good thing that Ryoga was so simpleminded, sometimes. Sometimes it was just so damn annoying.

She made a mental note to buy more of that new catnip, it seemed that Karupin developed a new liking for it.

They were about to pass by a crepe vendor until she smelled the heavenly aroma coming from it.

She stopped; then Ryoga stopped wondering why she did.

"Buy me a crepe." She told her brother.

"Ehhh??? Why?" At that moment Ryoma felt her stomach growl, she wanted no needed food, because mom wasn't home to make her anything and Nanako was at college.

Ryoga and dad only knew how to make rice and Furikake, and she didn't know how to cook. Well, it was more like she had never tried cooking before.

"Buy me a crepe." She told him, this time a little more insistent.

They stared each other down until finally with a sigh Ryoga gave in. He pulled out his wallet, and went towards the vendor.

"What flavor?"

She smiled, "Strawberry and chestnut."

She watched as the man skillfully prepared it, she wondered if she should try making food for once. That way she wouldn't have to go through the trouble of getting the block head to buy her food. Although it was admittedly less out of her wallet, she still thought she needed to learn how to cook. After all you never know when that particular skill would be needed.

"Hey, Fuji!"

She heard a familiar voice call. She stiffened, Kikumaru-senpai? Oh crap. She plucked Ryoga's hat off of his head receiving a sharp reprimand she ignore as she stuffed he hat on her head, putting her face in its shadows.

Hopefully, they wouldn't recognize her. She had her hair down, and she was wearing a relatively feminine shirt her mother forced on her this morning along with the sort-of-short shorts, her usually sneakers on her feet.

"Shut up, Baka." She told her brother in a low growl.

He shut up, if it was one thing Ryoma had taught her brother, it was to shut up when she told him too.

"Hey."

"Let's go!"

"M."

He stiffened as well. Well after the last time she ordered him to shut up, it was to avoid the local Yakuza because he decided to be stupid and think he could take one on, that was until others came flocking.

"Here you go!" The vendor said handing the sweet confectionary.

"Thank you." She told the man while slightly altering her voice to be a bit higher to emphasize the fact that she was a girl. To her utter disgust, but out of self preservation she snatched Ryoga's arm hooking it with hers and walked away, dragging him along.

She wove through the crowd with him in tow, looking back when they were a good few blocks away from the location. When she didn't see them she relaxed.

"You can relax now." She told her Ryoga dropping his arm, making her way to the market back on track to her usual errand, a confused Ryoga following behind.

"What the hell was that?!" She stopped to look at him, stuffing the last of the crepe, in her mouth reminding herself to go back again for more latter.

"It's a secret." She turned around to look at the wares of the side shops, back on track to her usual day.

-

_~Fuji~_

-  
He watched Ryoma closely. The way he ran, and hit the ball, Fuji noticed, that not once did, the boy remove his hat.

Strange since this particular day happened to be one of the hottest days of the year, to the point where Kaidoh had to remove his bandana, it was obvious to see that their little freshmen was sweating, so much that it almost looked like he had been dunked in water; even still the boy didn't remove his hat.

It got Fuji thinking; he wondered what the boy had to hide to keep the hat on.

Was it a bald spot? A patch of whitened hair? Bad hair cut? None of these seemed possible for it.

When Fuji normally saw the boy, his hair was usually healthy but rustled due to the constant napping throughout class.

Fuji wanted to know.

His network system didn't give him much, only that the boy's father and brother had been alumni's of the school, which didn't really count for much since this was only a middle school, even so his brother and father were well known for being tennis geniuses.

Curious, Fuji felt his gaze glued on the small form darting back and forth across the tennis court.

"Five minute break!" called Tezuka, even he was beginning to sweat.

Fuji noted the careful way, the boy patted himself with cool towel as he was surrounded by his other freshmen friends.

Never disturbing the hat, keeping it in one place, never rustling it too hard, it made Fuji feel hot just for thinking about the amount of sweat accumulated under it.

Fuji wondered absently what would happen if he snatched that hat off of his head.

Unfortunately Fuji wasn't the type to move, he just needed people to do the dirty work for him.

"Ochibi!" called his esteemed, counterpart, Kikumaru. Perfect, if it were Kikumaru some progress would be accomplished.

"Why are you wearing that hat? It's so hot!" Fuji noted the slight stiffening of the young regular who just had a bored expression on his face.

"No reason sempai."

Kikumaru pouted, "Ehhh??? Tell me!" Kikumaru hugged the small regular around the shoulders; Fuji saw a small flash of black slightly longer the Fuji thought the younger boy's hair cut would allow. Fuji watched as the strand was tucked back into the hat carefully before replying.

"Nothing sempai."

The young boy broke from the older boys grasp, backing away slightly.

Fuji looked at the uncomfortable face, for some reason he wanted to provoke more of that expression out of the usually cocky and stoic freshman.

Should he? He wondered, as he felt his smile get slightly bigger as he slightly opened his eyes. Why not?

"Yo! Ryoma-kun."He said to the small freshman in his usual soft voice.

The young boy looked up to him from the position of his hat, using the bill to deflect most of the sun's rays away from his face.

"Yes? Fuji-sempai?" Fuji took a step closer, as the other regulars began to file back into the court as they stepped out of sight into the shadows.

The coolness of the shade, allowed Fuji to cool down a bit.

"It's a hot day isn't it?" he asked, he watched as an onslaught of sweat broke out from the freshmen, creating that poor drenched kitten look.

Fuji had to admit, it was very cute.

"Yea." The young boy averted his gaze with a slight blush showing on his face, probably from the heat Fuji speculated.

"Sempai, buchou will get mad if we don't get in there." Fuji smiled touching his cold fingers to the younger regulars face.

"It'll be fine, you don't mind doing a couple of laps am I right?" Fuji watched as the freshman turned even redder. The reactions were surprisingly cute, and Fuji thought he didn't swing that way.

Either way, this was fun. He slid his fingers down and up the damp face, feeling for that long strand tracing it into the hat. It looked like the young boy had more mysteries then he had thought.

"Fuji! Echizen! Twenty laps!" Fuji turned and smirked his new toy was certainly interesting.

-

_~Ryoma~_

_-_

Ryoma came home that day grumpy and with more than a few confused feelings and goose bumps.

Fuji-sempai was scary, of course she already knew that, but what she meant was, scary-scary. His smile had left goose bumps on her skin and it still hadn't worn off.

"Meow." The call of her cat brought her attention to the feline creature in front of her. She held out a hand, without hesitation her precious Himalayan cat came up to her to rub against her outstretched hand.

That's right when she was with Karupin everything was made better.

Her mood instantly brightened.

There was no need to worry, that's right there was a match coming up soon against 'Fudomine' if she remembered correctly.

"Meoww." Her cat called rolling on his back like a dog for a belly rub, willingly she complied.

"Good boy Karupin. Did you watch the house today? Did you make sure to annoy the old man for me while I was away?" She saw a glint in those blue eyes, as the purring began.

"That's my little kitty." She said with a smile, she then went into the kitchen dropping her stuff by the door and pulling out a bit of catnip for Karupin, giving it out generously.

"Your home!"

Ryoma looked to her mother, taking off her hat, it had been a long day.

"I'm back."

She put the hat on the table shaking her hair out, she wanted to take a bath, all of this sweat made her feel sticky.

"Bath." She muttered under her breath to her mother who gave her a kind and concerned smile.

She knew her mother didn't approve of Ryoma playing tennis, but that was just too bad.

The only one who could be that cute little daughter she had all ways wanted would be Nanako. There was no way she was giving up tennis it was fun, even more so if you win.

Ryoma sighed, relaxing that's right tomorrow, tomorrow she would get to play in a match.

-

_~The Next Day~_

-

She wasn't lying when she meant that she was tired, but there she was bright and early just in time to register or everyone else.

Although she didn't appreciate the noise that had been used, "Go! Go! Ryoma-sama!" Ryoma felt the urge to pop a vein, she was still tired, and why did they schedule these things so damn early in the morning?

She resisted the urge to yawn knowing it would make her even more tired.

When registration was done and over with she wandered away in search of a vending machine for a can of grape Ponta.

She drank her soda after expertly locating the machine, the slow process of her waking up nice and steady. She felt the sugar make its way through her system. She sighed in relief, she wondered if her opponent today was good? Or if the poor sucker was just on par with the others she had to battle it out with for her position on the regular team.

She sighed, relaxation flowing through her as a gentle awareness started up keeping her awake. Gently she sighed, and wiped her face with her hands. She got out a ball and a racket as a little warm up and bounced it up and down trying to find her rhythm.

In the distance she heard the same noise. She looked up to see, another who met her challenge. She looked at the strangers from under her hat, a silent challenge. She flipped it to stared bouncing the ball up and down on the side of her racquet.

A frown of disapproval flooded the face of the black-blue haired boy.

Ryoma was showing off. The group paused to look at her for a moment, and left. She glanced at their jackets, the words 'FUDOMINE' across the back.

She smiled; it looked like today wouldn't be as boring as she thought it would be.

At very least, it would be more fun than that time she was paired up with Momoshiro, she got up, it was now time to get a nice cold drink of water.

(A/N) Thanks to Shikamaru's Lazy Twin for attempting to correct my horrible grammar/punctuation. (Even though I'm not too sure she's any better at it then I am) XD ^.^ XD

(Shika's A/N) Trust me people this is about a 200 step improvement that what I was given to work with.

(A/N) *Gasp!* How mean! Oh well, it's true after all XD


End file.
